When a relay device relays data, a delay may accompany the relaying.
If the delay accompanying the relaying is almost constant, although the data arrives at a receiving device with a delay, the intervals of a plurality of consecutive data to arrive at the receiving device are almost the same as the intervals at which a transmitting device has sent the data.
Hence, it is desired that the fluctuation (jitter) of the delay time accompanying the relay be small.